You Belong With Me
by Fantom Phreeke
Summary: Hinata knows that Naruto is no good with Sakura. And she pairs up her feelings with the song "You Belong With Me"


**Lyrics-**_Thoughts-_Story-Author's Notes

Bambi does not own Naruto, or else things would be VERY different.

Naruto stands a few yards away, talking frustratedly into his cell phone. I just guess that his girlfriend is on the other side. And he proves me right.

"Sakura! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I-it was a joke! I didn't think that you would take me seriously! I-I- you know what? You're right, I don't think. And I apologize! Please forgive me!" The blond talks nervously, pulling his hand through his hair, with pure, blue eyes pleading, even if the upset girl he is directing his attention to can't see him.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

I'd been there from the beginning; I've known Naruto since the 1st grade. But it didn't matter, because Sakura is beautiful, with long silky strands of pink hair and deep green eyes. She wears short, skimpy skirts, and low-cut tops. She is the dream-girl of the school, and she chose Naruto, _my_ Naruto to be her next victim.

Naruto and I are waiting for my mom to come pick me up. We usually do homework after school at his house while my mom's at work. I look into my reflection in the window of his dining room. A timid girl looks back at me. Her pale, lavender eyes look into mine. Her long, dark hair covers most of her face, concealing most of her white, soft skin.

I brush my hair aside, knowing that Naruto could never like me. My long, out-dated jacket and pants covere me up enough to repel any guy that comes along. I am one of the smartest girls in my class. Sakura is not. She isn't exactly dumb, just not as outstanding as others.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

**Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**

We're walking over to Naruto's house again, the next day. But this time, we decide to stop at the new park, an odd detour from our usual route. It's an unusually good day for me. The sun is out, and spring is in full bloom. We laugh, and joke around, not evening worrying about the time.

I love the way that he laughs. It's so beautiful. The sound just fills me up. I'm just so happy, knowing that I can make him like that.

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

I know that he isn't as happy with her, as he could be with me. He could have so much with me. So much that she would never gave him.

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

The next night. Friday. I'm at Naruto's house. We've been hanging out all afternoon. Sitting on his porch, we're eating ice cream while joking and talking. He looks at me suddenly with a serious gaze. That startles me. But even as I blush, I don't break my stare into those cerulean eyes.

"I think I love her. Sakura, I mean. And I'm going to tell her tonight." My heart breaks into little bits. Crushed glass fills my chest. I swallow. My heart just about dies, and I know that the tears are coming. I know that its all gone. I stand up, and leave.

**Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...**

I lay in my bed and it's late at night. I'd been crying since I got home. My red, puffy eyes are a dead giveaway. But I can't stand being such a coward any more_. I have to take control of this! I have to do something._ And I hear my cell phone ring. It's him. I decide that it's time. Time to let him know.

"Come outside" his voice whispers into the phone. Right before he hangs up. So I follow his instructions, and walk outside. His car is parked in the driveway. I climb into the silver vehicle.

"What happened today? You left so suddenly." His eyes filled with concern. So I spilled everything to him. And when I finished, I couldn't cry, but I leaned my head into his chest.

He only whispered two soft words into my hair, murmering.

"I'm sorry."

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me**

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?**

\\\\*&*////

So, this is the second in my little "collection" of songfics, I'm posting it a different story, and if you think that it'll be easier to make them all different chapters in one story, then please tell me so. 

PLEASE review!! I need these comments!! They just make my day!!

I feel lonely without them. PLEASE!!!

lurv,

-Bambi


End file.
